Seorang Wanita
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: /Bahkan seorang Kataoka Megu pun adalah wanita/ IsoMegu Oneshot.


**Seorang Wanita**

 **Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei (I OWN NOTHING)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

"Sampai besok, Yoshio-san."

Isogai keluar sambil berpamitan dengan pemilik kafe tempat ia bekerja. Meskipun ia dan keluarganya sudah mendapatkan bantuan dana dari hasil assassinasi Korosensei, kebiasaan mungkin sulit diubah. Pria Ikemen itu terlalu giat bekerja, hingga tidak mau menerima dana itu begitu saja. Kondisi ibunya yang sudah membaik tetapi masih penyakitan menuntut dia untuk memberikan biaya tambahan bagi rumahnya.

"Baiklah, ini untuk hari ini, sampai besok ya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang hasil kerja Isogai hari ini.

"Lho, Yoshio-san...tampaknya ini terlalu banyak, biasanya—"

"Sudah, itu tambahan buatmu, ibumu masih sakit, kan? Adikmu juga butuh makanan yang enak, kan? Ambil saja." Potongnya sambil tersenyum.

"T-Terima Kasih Banyak!" Jawab Isogai sambil membungkukan badannya sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Isogai keluar dari kafe itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk adik-adiknya. Meskipun sudah kelas 3-SMA, Isogai tetap sering kerja paruh waktu. Tentu saja, ke-Ikemenannya tidak berubah, Isogai Yuuma tetap menjadi tipikal Ikemen – wajah tampan (menurut kouhai dan teman sekelas wanitanya), juara kelas, popular, dan aktif. Tentu saja, keluarganya yang sulit menambah motivasi Isogai untuk berusaha sebaik mungkin pula.

Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia melewati taman, dan di kursi itu ada seseorang yang nampaknya ia kenal...

Isogai mendekatkan jaraknya ke orang itu, dan mendapatkan Kataoka Megu, teman sekelasnya – dan Ikemen kelas mereka juga.

"Kataoka?" Tanyanya dengan heran, tumben sekali Kataoka duduk di taman seperti ini.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kea rah suara si pemanggil.

"Isogai-kun? Sedang apa kau disini—oh, kau baru pulang kerja, ya?"

"Ya, kau sedang apa? Kenapa sendirian di sini?" Tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di bench itu.

"Er, jadi sebenarnya aku tadi baru saja datang dari rapat klub atletik di rumah temanku, tapi dalam perjalanan pulang kakiku terpeleset dan terkilir." Jawab Kataoka sambil menunjukkan kaki kanannya.

"Kaki kananmu terkilir? Kenapa bisa?"

"Tampaknya tidak hanya terkilir, karena aku membentur keras pijakan di dekat tanaman tadi, jadinya memar dan kaku juga...Sekarang kaki kananku sakit sekali untuk berjalan..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Isogai mulai memasang wajah khawatir.

"Kataoka harusnya pulang saja, sudah telpon ayah atau ibumu?" Tanya Isogai.

"Sudah, tapi keluargaku sedang pergi ke luar kota, adikku sedang ada kegiatan dan kakakku tidak ada di kota, dia kuliah." Jawab Kataoka. "Haha, jadinya aku sekarang bingung bagaimana untuk pulang...aku sudah menelpon teman klubku untuk menjemputku sebentar, tapi tampaknya mereka baru bisa sampai agak malam.

"Hei, ini sudah mulai gelap, Kataoka kuantar pulang saja ya?" Tawar Isogai dengan senyum Ikemennya.

"Eh, ti-tidak usah repot-repot Isogai-kun, aku tidak apa-apa kok menunggu, nanti bibi khawatir kan?"

"Ibu sudah kuberitahu, kok. Kau kan sedang dalam masalah, aku sebagai teman dan rekan ketua kelasmu harus membantu, kan?" Isogai berkata sambil tetap memasang senyum Ikemennya, yang terkenal dapat menaklukkan kouhai wanitanya. Tentu saja, bagi Kataoka hal ini tidak terlalu efektif.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Isogai-kun, sungguh, kau pulang saja—eh, hei, a-apa yang kau lakukan, Isogai-kun?!"

Kalau saja Korosensei masih hidup, mungkin ia akan segera memotret adegan mereka ini, Kedua ketua kelas itu dapat dikatakan dalam posisi yang dapat dikatakan penuh asmara. Isogai dengan rapihnya menggendong rekan ketua kelasnya itu seperti Putri, tanpa persetujuan Kataoka, tentunya.

"I-I-Isogai-kun, kau gila, ya?! T-Turunkan aku! Ah! Aduh!" Keluhan dari sang 'putri' dihambat oleh rasa sakit di kakinya yang tanpa sadar ia gerakkan. Tampaknya Isogai sadar, cara yang paling nyaman untuk dirinya dan Kataoka adalah menggendong seperti ini, meskipun bagi Kataoka, tentu saja ini memalukan.

"Gila? Aku membawamu pulang, Kataoka. Kau kan tak bisa jalan, makanya aku gendong, iya kan?" Jawabnya polos. Kalau saja Isogai lebih peka sedikit, muka Kataoka sekarang sudah tampak merah padam, terutama pada saat ia mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya dekat sekali dengannya.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa kau tak menggendongku di belakang saja? Memalukan sekali tahu !" Protes Kataoka sambil melihat orang-orang yang senyum-senyum dan heran melihat mereka berlaku seperti itu. "Kalau ada yang tahu, bisa ada yang berfikir macam-macam, Isogai-kun!"

"Ah, bilang saja senang, Kataoka bukannya dulu ingin digendong seperti ini? Lagipula kalau kau kugendong belakang, kakimu lebih bisa tergoyang, bukan?" Jawabnya dengan muka yang masih polos.

"Uh...yasudahlah, cepat saja..." Kataoka menghela nafas, tampak mengalah dengan argumen Isogai, toh di saat seperti ini, dia juga tidak mau berargumen lagi.

Beberapa menit memalukan yang berlalu (bagi Kataoka), akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kataoka. Kataoka segera membuka pintu setelah Isogai menurunkannya. Ia tetap memapah rekan ketua kelasnya itu ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Isogai segera mengambil alkohol untuk mengobati dan untuk memijat kaki kanan Kataoka yang cedera.

"Baiklah, aku akan berikan alkoholnya, tahan dulu, ya?"

Kataoka mengangguk sambil memasang muka masam, ia tahu bakal sakit sekali. SAKIT SEKALI. Setelah itu, Isogai dengan pelan mengoleskan alkohol ke luka dan lebam pada kaki Kataoka. Ia nyaris menjerit saat Isogai menyiram dan memijat bagian luka dan lebamnya itu bersama Alkohol. Tampaknya tidak hanya luka, kaki Kataoka cedera cukup parah, ada bagian yang terkilir dan membengkak karena benturan keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah memijat bagian cedera Kataoka, Isogai segera membalut bagian yang luka dengan perban dengan rapih.

"Nah, sudah selesai, sekarang Kataoka istirahat ya, kau mau mandi atau makan dulu? Nanti kubuatkan sebentar."

Kataoka terheran melihat tingkah laku Isogai itu, kenapa tiba-tiba kelakuannya menjadi...seperti istri, mereka seperti keluarga saja—ah tidak, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Kataoka. Pacaran saja belum kok sudah memikirkan hal yang bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi memang lucu sekali, kenapa Isogai seperti istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang?

"Hei, kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Isogai pada temannya yang sekarang meringis geli.

"Kau seperti ibu rumah tangga saja, Isogai-kun..." Goda Kataoka. Dari dulu memang temannya ini terkenal Ikemen, baik hati dan pedulian. Entah mengapa hanya sedikit orang seperti ini di dunia.

"Aku sudah makan tadi dan aku tidak bisa mandi dengan kakiku seperti ini, tapi terima kasih ya, Isogai-kun. Kau memang teman yang baik...sudah dari dulu sih aku tahu." Jawab Kataoka sambil tersenyum. Yang dipuji hanya tersipu malu.

"Ah, tidak, Kataoka kan wanita juga, harusnya jangan sampai malam-malam menunggu di situ, kan bahaya kalau sampai ada penjahat seksual, pencuri, atau orang jahat lain semacamnya."

Wanita?

Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar orang menanggap dia sebagai seorang wanita. Beberapa wanita dan laki-laki, selalu menanggap Kataoka seperti seorang laki-laki tipe ksatria yang tangguh, memang badannya yang tinggi, sifatnya yang disiplin dan keras, dan ketangguhan fisiknya membuat orang sulit melihat dirinya sebagai wanita.

Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menilai dia seperti itu. Ikemen pula, bukannya sudah seperti lampu kuning, eh, lampu hijau?

"Hmph."

"Eh, Kenapa, Kataoka?"

"Tidak, hanya heran saja mengapa Isogai-kun bisa melihatku seperti wanita. Jarang ada yang menanggap aku benar-benar wanita, yah, kau tahu kan?"

Isogai hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kataoka, memang, sampai sekarang pun, Kataoka tidak berubah, masih banyak kouhai wanita yang memberikannya surat cinta sampai sekarang. Baru-baru ini bahkan ia juara atletik wanita tingkat provinsi. Tidak heran, lebih banyak yang melihat sisi ksatria Kataoka Megu, Ikemen yang selalu dapat diandalkan.

"Yah, tapi meskipun kau dikatakan Ikemegu dari dulu, aku rasa itu tidak buruk juga, kok."

Kataoka mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana tidak, sampai sekarang tidak ada laki-laki yang memberikanku surat cinta, saat Valentine saja, cokelat yang kuterima lebih banyak darimu, Isogai-kun."

"Yah, itu sisi buruknya, tapi sisi baiknya, Kataoka selalu sigap untuk menyelesaikan masalah, Kataoka juga bisa bertindak ksatria dengan yang lainnya. Jarang lho ada wanita yang hebat seperti Kataoka." Puji Isogai dengan senyum Ikemennya.

"Huh, kau terlalu memujiku..." Ujar Kataoka pelan, rona merah mulai timbul di wajahnya akibat jawaban Isogai tadi.

"Tidak kok, itu kenyataan. Bahkan Kataoka sering menghiburku saat semangatku jatuh, makanya sifat Kataoka itu berharga sekali." Senyuman masih memapar di muka Isogai.

Kataoka memandang Isogai. Entah mengapa, tetapi jantungnya tampak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bisa dikatakan, baru kali ini dia mengalami hal ini, dengan seorang laki-laki, yang bisa melihat dirinya sepenuhnya.

Entah rasa apa yang mulai ia rasakan, Kataoka tidak bisa menolak untuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Isogai-kun."

Isogai mengangguk sebelum berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu Kataoka.

"Kataoka sudah tidak apa-apa, kan? Kakimu sudah baikan?" Tanya Isogai.

"Iya, paling tidak aku sudah bisa jalan. Mungkin aku harus absen besok untuk dikompres seharian." Jawab Kataoka. "Isogai-kun mau pulang?"

"Iya, aku masih harus membantu ibuku memasak makan malam. Dan, er...sebelumnya..." Isogai mendadak gugup, sambil tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya.

"Ada apa, Isogai-kun?" Tanya Kataoka.

"Erm, Er...kalau hari Sabtu nanti kau tidak ada acara, kau mau ke kedai es krim? Pemilik kafe tempatku kerja memberikan voucher gratis untuk dua orang...Sekalian kita bahas masalah untuk karyawisata kelas, bagaimana?" Kata Isogai sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Eh?

Ajakan tadi...sepertinya...

Rona merah tipis kembali muncul di pipi kedua orang itu. "Isogai-kun...kau mengajakku kencan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si ketua kelas Ikemen merona lebih pekat, dan tentu saja semakin salah tingkah.

"Erm...eh, tidak...eh, maksudku...iya, aku mengajakmu kencan. Jadi...Kataoka mau atau tidak?" Ujarnya masih dalam keadaan salah tingkah.

Entah mengapa Kataoka menyukai tingkah laku Isogai yang seperti ini, terkesan...menggemaskan baginya.

"Hmmm...bagaimana ya?" Kataoka pura-pura bergumam, tampaknya ia punya sisi Nakamura Rio juga dalam dirinya.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok, nanti bisa jadi gosip juga...Dan mungkin Kataoka tidak suka hal seperti ini—"

Entah dapat keberanian darimana, kata-kata Isogai tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh pipi Kataoka yang menempel pada pipinya. Aksi berani itu sukses membuat Isogai merona hebat, sambil menatap heran Kataoka.

"Aku mau. Kan kau bilang sendiri, aku juga wanita." Kali ini Kataoka yang tersenyum secara Ikemen, sambil mengambil voucher yang Isogai tawarkan.

"Eh, erm...Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kataoka?" Ujar Isogai yang sudah tidak mau lama-lama berada di situ lagi, takut pada godaan yang dapat membuat mereka melakukan hal...drastis.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Isogai-kun..."

"Ya, dan...Kataoka?"

"Ya?"

Isogai kembali menunjukkan senyum Ikemennya pada gadis itu. "Jangan lupa istirahat ya." Ujarnya, sebelum keluar dari pintu rumah Kataoka.

Kataoka hanya tersenyum manis kembali. "Isogai-kun...Hehe, dasar bodoh." Ujarnya, sambil menenangkan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

FIN.

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai, setelah lama nampang di Lappy. Tampaknya pairing IsoMegu jarang ada di FF, jadi saya sebagai trasher IsoMegu bakal meramaikan pairing ini. Mohon Rate and Reviewnya guys.


End file.
